


Boxes

by chronicAngel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Early Mornings, F/M, Lunch, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: Almost immediately after she's done, everyone will wake and it'll be time to send them out the door with kisses to all three cheeks when she's sure the other two can't see, all three of her boys too easily embarrassed (or else respectfully private).





	Boxes

Mikoto wakes early in the morning to pack everyone's bentō. Fugaku's always comes first, as his day starts the earliest, and she packs him Hayashi rice with potatoes instead of onions, as the onions tend to make him sick. She makes Itachi's next, as he has to leave relatively early for missions most days, and she always puts Teyaki and Uruchi's senbei in after her husband leaves, mindful of her elder son's sweet tooth. She's noticed that Sasuke doesn't like sweets very much at all, and will instead put in extra tomatoes, something she's heard from her father-in-law that Fugaku snacked on frequently when he was Sasuke's age. Almost immediately after she's done, everyone will wake and it'll be time to send them out the door with kisses to all three cheeks when she's sure the other two can't see, all three of her boys too easily embarrassed (or else respectfully private).

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly a perfect drabble because it's over 100 words (I tag everything under 1k as a drabble though), but I couldn't really find a perfect stopping point before that?


End file.
